Ses yeux
by Dragonna
Summary: La première fois qu'il vit son enfant, celui-ci avait deux ans et était dans les bras de sa tante, son cousin galopant joyeusement autour d'elle tandis qu'elle faisait des courses. Il était trop loin pour le voir. Il n'aperçut que ses cheveux sombres. Il ne put s'approcher.


_**Genre: Family, Angst**_

 _ **Rating: PG**_

 _ **Personnages: Brom et Eragon, mention de Selena, Murtagh, Morzan et la famille de Garrow.**_

 _ **Parings:…Morzan/Selena et Brom/Selena**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de la saga de l'Héritage.**_

* * *

 _ **Ses Yeux**_

* * *

Les toutes premières années, Brom ne put voir Eragon. Garrow et sa femme étaient très protecteurs, et refusaient de laisser un étranger s'approcher de leur neveu. Chose aisément compréhensible. Qui accepterait qu'un inconnu vienne auprès de la seule chose restant de sa famille? Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Surtout après ce qui était arrivée à la mère, qui avait suivi un inconnu, avait disparue plusieurs années, avant de revenir accoucher, et de disparaître à nouveau.

Quand il était venu leur annoncer qu'elle était morte...il n'avait pas osé demander la permission de voir son enfant. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Il ne savait même pas -au début- si il avait eu un fils ou une fille. Il n'avait même pas parlé de Murtagh, le petit étant déjà perdu pour lui.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire? Qu'il était le père du bébé? Comment le prouver? Ils ne connaissaient pas l'ancien ne comprendraient pas et prendraient peur, sans aucun doute. Ils lui interdiraient de s'approcher. Il n'avait aucun droit. Ho bien sûr, il était fort, et savait se servir de la magie mais...comment pourrait-il s'y prendre? Prendre l'enfant de force mais ensuite? L'élever chez les elfes? Chez les Vardens? Voyager avec un bébé si jeune? Selena l'avait confié à son frère et à sa belle-sœur...pas à lui.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il était incapable de dire la vérité. Car Selena, qu'importe ses propres sentiments et ressentiments, était bel et bien marié à Morzan. Comment expliquer à ce fermier que sa sœur avait trompé son mari, après que son fils ait été gravement blessé? Il n'avait aucune légitimité. Le frère de Selena avait entièrement le droit de garder cet enfant. Enfant qui en plus d'être le fruit d'un adultère était un bâtard.

Comment pourrait-il se permettre de prendre Eragon, de l'élever quand il n'avait rien fait pour Murtagh? Garrow -s'il apprenait l'existence du grand frère- le lui reprocherait. Il le voyait déjà dire après s'être fait raconter toute l'histoire « _Donc vous voulez prendre votre fils? Ramenez d'abord mon autre neveu_!» Et les années qui avaient suivi l'avait conforté dans cette idée du fermier. Celui-ci ne le laisserait pas prendre Eragon. Même si Murtagh avait été là, il n'aurait pas accepté, refusant de les séparer.

Il avait donc acheté une maison au village. Et avait attendu des mois et des mois. Il était connu comme Brom le conteur. Il racontait des légendes aux enfants, durant les fêtes. Il chassait. Il écrivait des livres. Il essayait de voir son fils de loin.

Après tout, celui-ci était plus en sécurité avec son oncle qu'avec lui. S'il devait fuir un jour, il ne voulait pas -ne pouvait pas- risquer la vie d'Eragon. Il n'avait également aucune idée de comment élever un enfant. Comment être un père. Et son cœur, brisé par la mort de Selena, ne se remettait pas tout à fait.

 _Autant veiller sur lui de loin._

 _Jouer un vieil excentrique._

 _Cela suffirait pour le moment._

La première fois qu'il vit son enfant, celui-ci avait deux ans et était dans les bras de sa tante, son cousin galopant joyeusement autour d'elle tandis qu'elle faisait des courses. Il était trop loin pour le voir. Il n'aperçut que ses cheveux sombres. Il ne put s'approcher sans paraître suspect, il était déjà étrange aux yeux de beaucoup, et il était l'oiseau de mauvaise augure ayant rapporté la mort de Selena à Garrow. La famille ne l'appréciait guère. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher. Pas sans raison. Il put ainsi juste voir que Eragon grandissait bien, qu'il était en forme et qu'il avait des cheveux de couleur sombres. _Avait-il les yeux de sa mère_? Il se sentait impatient comme un enfant. Il voulait pouvoir le voir de près, rien qu'une fois.

 ** _Rien de plus._**

Il prit son mal en patience, et attendit, encore. Il avait le temps après tout. Il raconta de nouvelles histoires. Il plaisantait, buvait avec les habitants, ramassait des plantes et chassait. Il se liait, petit à petit, aux villageois qui l'appréciaient de plus en plus. Même s'il restait un vieil excentrique. Même si Garrow se méfiait toujours de lui.

 _Voir Eragon grandir sans pouvoir participer à son éducation le torturait._

 _Il rêvait de l'approcher, de lui parler._

 _De rencontrer son fils. Enfin._

 _Même s'il ne pourrait jamais être son pèr_ e.

Il pensait toujours à Selena. A sa beauté. A son courage. A sa tristesse. Il avait probablement causé sa mort. _Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, serait-elle morte?_ Mais il ne pouvait pas regretter la naissance de son fils. Jamais. Il pensait aussi à Morzan, à son visage paisible tandis que la mort le prenait, comme s'il était soulagé. Ses yeux vairons qui s'étaient voilés, tandis qu'un faible murmure, un faible «Je ne voulais pas...pour Saphira.» s'échappait de ses lèvres ensanglantées.

 _Était-ce la seule chose qu'il regrettait?_

 _La mort de sa dragonne? De lui avoir fait du mal?_

 _Ou regrettait-il aussi les traitements infligés à sa femme et à son fils?_

 _La folie de son dragon l'avait-elle atteint?_

Il pensait aussi au siècle qui venait de s'écouler, à ses victoires et ses réussites. A ses rêves qui l'habitaient à l'époque. A son passé. A son enfance. A l'époque où il était heureux.

 _Était-il heureux maintenant?_

Oui. Il pensait l'être. A regarder grandir son enfant de loin, même si le fait de ne pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras le torturait. Il était seul, se sentait seul...malgré de nombreux 'amis'.

 _Saphira aurait aimé Eragon._ Ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, régulièrement. Et puis, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir quelque chose. Un vide comblé. _Selena serait si fière de lui._

Sa vie avait à nouveau un sens, n'était plus rongé par la vengeance. Même si parfois un regret amer _Que devenait Murtagh?_ le torturait. Il n'avait jamais -jamais- su ce qui s'était passé entre Morzan et Galbatorix il y a 100 ans...il ne voulait pas que le fils se fasse manipuler comme le père. _Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire._

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, un soir de fête, il allait raconter une nouvelle légende, une qu'il n'avait jamais dite auparavant. Et il aperçut Roran se frayant un passage dans la foule, entraînant un petit garçon de six ans derrière lui, lui tenant fermement la main. _**Eragon**_. La lumière des flambeaux éclairait les personnages présents, allongeant leurs ombres et quand le petit garçon arriva dans cette lumière, Brom ne put détacher son regard de son fils. Qu'il voyait enfin de près. Assez près pour voir ses yeux. Son visage.

 _Enfin._

Eragon s'assit par terre, entre Roran et un autre garçon. Et leva la tête pour regarder le conteur, impatient d'entendre une histoire.

Celui-ci, qui s'apprêtait à commencer son récit, ne dut qu'à sa force mentale de pouvoir commencer son récit, d'être capable de raconter, de faire ce pour quoi il était là.

Car en face de lui, deux yeux le fixaient. Des yeux brillants de joie et de curiosité. D'impatience à entendre une histoire.

 _Un noir et un bleu._

 _ **Un regard vairon.**_

Son cœur coula dans sa poitrine. Une froideur terrible l'envahit. Mais il raconta, restant parfaitement contrôlé. Parfaitement normal. Rien ne montra qu'il était perturbé, blessé, et chacun put apprécié la légende qui leurs fut racontée.

Une seule chose, cependant, obsédait Brom. Une seule: _Les yeux d'Eragon._ _Les mêmes yeux que Morzan._ _Le même regard que le parjure._ _Sélena lui avait menti._

Il eut l'impression de tout perdre, une fois de plus. Encore. Eragon n'était pas son enfant, il n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Il avait pourtant était heureux, si heureux. Mais ce bonheur lui était refusé. C'était injuste. _Pourquoi Selena lui avait menti?_ Elle avait juré que son mari ne la touchait plus...qu'il était désormais le seul, l'unique. Qu'elle n'aimait plus Morzan, qu'elle se refusait à lui.

 _C'était faux._

 _C'était un mensonge._

Il n'avait aucune famille. Il avait vécu une illusion.

 _Eragon sourit, dévoilant une petite fossette...la même que Morzan._

 _Ses yeux bicolores brillaient joyeusement. Il était heureux._

 _Inconscient de ses origines._

 _Inconscient que..._

Brom avait mal au cœur. Et il ravala ses larmes une fois chez lui. Il but beaucoup, noyant son chagrin et sa déception.

 _Jusqu'où lui avait-elle menti?_ _Avait-elle juste profiter de lui...l'avait-elle aimé? Mais pourquoi? Dans quel but? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? Était-elle juste une croqueuse d'homme?_

Il pensa à Murtagh, abandonné par sa mère pendant qu'elle allait mettre Eragon à l'abri. A ce petit garçon (quel âge avait-il maintenant? 8 ans? 9 ans?) sous l'emprise du roi, comme son père avant lui. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas emmené avec elle.

 _Voulait-il juste se débarrasser de son mari? Ou...était-elle juste folle peut-être?_

Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu. Blessé. Trahi. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Une amère déception le rongeait, comme un acide.

 _Peut-être avait-elle juste été forcée par Morzan? Mais celui-ci...quand il lui avait demandé pardon...était-ce juste la mort de Saphira qu'il regrettait?_

Six ans perdus. Six ans à espérer. A croire...qu'un bonheur était possible. A penser qu'il avait un fils, un enfant, une famille...même s'il ne pouvait en profiter. Mais tout était faux. Il avait vécu un mensonge.

 _Eragon n'était pas son fils._

 _C'était l'enfant de Morzan._

 _Pas le sien._

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
